Childhood memories
by OursondEtoiles
Summary: Le vent apportait les rires d'enfants, joyeux, qui jouaient avec leur naïveté de l'âge dans un parc quelconque, d'un village quelconque. Dans ce village, tout le monde se connaissait et les rumeurs couraient les rues tel le vent léger d'été, pour se poser sur les lèvres des habitants. UA! Kido et Shiro sont adultes et ont un enfant respectif ( Hikaru et Yukimura. )
1. Le village. (1)

Salutations distinguées à toute personne passant par ici.

C'est un défi que je me lance à moi-même.

Une petite fic sans prétention, qui j'espère, vous plaira malgré le ship peu connu ( Merci Tia qui me fait ship en un tweet. )

Contraintes ( imposées par mon copain ) :

\- Aucune mort.

\- 2 500 mots par chapitre maximum

\- Une playlist à écouter en boucle ( heureusement que j'ai bien choisit les morceaux, lmao. )

Bonne lecture. N'oubliez pas de review si ça vous plait !

Le vent apportait les rires d'enfants, joyeux, qui jouaient avec leur naïveté de l'âge dans un parc de jeu quelconque, d'un village quelconque. Ce village, bien que petit, était empli de bambins, qui passaient leurs temps dans les rues étroites pour apporter une note de gaieté aux habitants fatigués par la routine. Avec ses murs de pierre et son petit ruisseau qui serpentait entre les habitations, le village avait une atmosphère tranquille, qui plaisait aux touristes passagers qui rejoignaient les grandes villes et faisaient fondre les cœurs des vieilles personnes pour la quiétude du lieu. Les gens y avaient toujours été chaleureux, avec une ambiance familiale qui y régnait, poussant les villageois à partager des dizaines de choses ensemble; des après-midis entiers, parfois.

Tout le monde se connaissait et les rumeurs courraient les rues tel le vent léger d'été, pour se poser sur les lèvres de chaque personne. Même si tout le monde avait le droit à son jardin secret, ses propres démons, ses propres cicatrices invisibles; mieux fallait-il ne pas parler de plus que ce qu'on pouvait avouer au monde. Parce qu'aussitôt les mots prononcés, il atteignait les oreilles d'un autre. Le village avait la définition même de l'expression «les murs ont des oreilles.»

Enfin. C'est comme ça que Kido pouvait décrire là où il habitait depuis des années maintenant. Sa maison, placée un peu plus haut que le parc où il flânait en regardant son enfant jouer, surplombait le village d'une magnificence gracieuse. Il avait toujours été heureux, depuis sa tendre enfance. Bien sûr qu'il avait voyagé à l'âge de sa majorité; découvrir le monde avait toujours été un de ses rêves. Il avait aimé les paysages qui ornaient son pays, avait appris sur les autres et lui-même, avant de récupérer la maison de son enfance à la mort de ses parents. Après ça, il y était resté pour profiter de la paisibilité du lieu.

Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, alors que son enfant, Hikaru, se baladait entre les toboggans et les petits murs d'escalades pour atteindre le bateau pirate. Ce parc, Kido le connaissait depuis toujours. Il y avait passé des journées entières, à s'inventer mille et une histoires de princesses sauvant un prince d'un méchant dragon et de pillards qui voulaient voler les vivres de son bateau, dont il était le commandant. Voir son enfant reprendre ses histoires avec ses mots maladroits et ses gestes gauches conservait une tendresse enfantine qui ne pouvait que réchauffer son cœur.

Bien qu'une ombre se posait lentement sur le tableau presque onirique de la scène, il préférait ne pas y penser. Sa maison lui paraissait trop grande pour seulement lui et son enfant, mais c'était lui qui avait décidé de cette vie; il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, maintenant. Élever Hikaru, bien que ça soit dans ses priorités, n'avait jamais été particulièrement difficile. D'après les gens extérieurs à leur famille, il ne s'y prenait pas mal et son enfant n'avait pas l'air malheureux. De son point de vue d'adulte, il aurait pu dire que sa vie était parfaite — mais la peur de faire un mauvais pas enserrait son cœur chaque soir. C'était sûrement normal, quand on aimait quelqu'un plus que tout au monde.

Son regard se perdit sur un enfant aux cheveux bleus et au pull d'hiver — bien qu'on fût au printemps — qui courrait avec un avion en bois dans ses mains. Il ne le reconnaissait pas; bien qu'il ne pût dire qu'il connaissait tout le monde, il aurait dû le croiser à la sortie de l'école, vu sa carrure qui lui donnait l'âge d'Hikaru. Kido plissa des yeux, à la recherche d'un visage inconnu ou qui aurait pu ressembler à celui du bambin. Il fronça les sourcils à la vue d'une chevelure aussi blanche que neige, au regard embrumé d'un orage qui n'avait pas l'air de fuir. Il haussa les épaules. Ça ne devait être qu'un simple habitant qu'il n'avait pas encore vu jusque là, rien de plus.

Il aurait pu l'ignorer, l'effacer de sa mémoire, l'oublier dès la minute suivante. Mais l'enfant de cet homme — si c'était bien le sien — percuta Hikaru, avant de continuer sa route sans se soucier de la personne qui était à terre. Kido s'élança sûrement un peu trop rapidement vers son enfant, une soudaine peur le prenant à la gorge. Même si Hikaru n'avait pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose de grave, il ne pouvait s'empêcher peur pour un rien; mieux valait être prudent, les accidents sont si vite arrivés.

Pourtant, après vérification rapide de l'enfant – Tu as mal quelque part? Est-ce que tu as la tête qui tourne? Rien de cassé? — il s'avéra qu'il n'avait effectivement rien, si ce n'était une petite égratignure au creux de sa main. Après un «Je vais bien papa, t'inquiète pas!» lancée à la volée, Hikaru repartit jouer comme si de rien n'était. Kido souffla, avant de se tourner vers le parent de l'enfant qui venait de faire tomber Hikaru, le regard bien plus froid qu'il ne le voulait vraiment. Le parent avait interpellé son propre enfant et le petit bonhomme se dirigeait déjà vers Hikaru pour s'excuser et lui proposer de jouer.

Pourtant, Kido ne se décoléra pas. Quelque chose, au fond de lui, lui disait d'aller parler à cet homme et lui dire ce qu'il pensait. Après tout, l'enfant n'avait guère fait attention et ça aurait pu être bien plus dangereux que ce qui venait de se passer. Quand il s'approcha de l'homme, il remarqua les tremblements légers de ses mains; mais n'en tînt pas rigueur.

«Pardon, commença-t-il pour attirer l'attention de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Vous êtes le père de cet enfant?»

L'autre resta silencieux, se contentant d'un simple hochement de tête timide, presque évasif. Kido ne savait pas s'il en avait que faire de sa présence ou s'il avait seulement peur de lui.

«Franchement, vous pourriez faire plus attention. Ça aurait pu être plus grave, votre enfant aurait pu faire tomber le mien du haut des jeux et se faire bien plus mal.

\- Je… balbutia difficilement l'homme en face de lui.

\- Il faudrait songer à revoir l'éducation que vous donnez à votre enfant, reprit-il sans se soucier des mots de son interlocuteur. Et — »

Kido s'était imaginé plusieurs réactions, après qu'il ait coupé l'homme dans sa tentative de réplique. L'énervement d'un orage éclatant, un «pardon» à peine murmuré, un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Mais il n'en était rien. L'homme en face de lui venait de se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Tremblant, le visage enfoui dans ses mains, le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, le parent pleurait dans des sanglots qu'il essayait de rattraper tant bien que mal. À l'instant même où Kido avait compris, une vague de culpabilité s'écoula dans son cœur et ses pensées, l'incapacitant à réfléchir correctement. C'est par instinct que ses bras s'enroulèrent dans une étreinte censée être réconfortante autour de l'homme. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de caresser son dos dans des arabesques répétées et berçantes.

L'homme ne se calma qu'au bout de quelques minutes — interminables aux yeux de Kido. Il se retrouvait désemparé devant cette situation; lui qui aimait avoir un contrôle parfait sur tout ce qui l'entourait, tout ça ne pouvait que le faire paniquer davantage. Quand l'homme se redressa finalement, se dégageant de l'étreinte, Kido se retrouva démuni devant l'air fatigué de l'autre, de ces cernes qui manquaient de toucher le sol et son regard fuyant. Il se racla la gorge, en se reculant un peu. Maintenant qu'il avait un peu plus conscience du monde extérieur, il sentait bien la brûlure des regards des autres sur sa nuque. Il devait passer au travers — des rumeurs qui allaient engendrer cette scène aussi. Il retint un soupir à cette pensée. Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon moment pour montrer un énervement quelconque et il ne voulait pas que l'homme se renferme un peu plus sur lui.

La fameuse personne en face de lui redressa à peine son regard, pour souffler un «pardon» tremblant. Kido passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de secouer la tête. Qu'est ce qu'il devait répondre à ça? Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça? Il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur autre chose que la curiosité malsaine qui s'emparait de ses pensées emplit de questions en tout genre. C'est comme si, soudainement, cet homme était obligé d'emplir toutes ses réflexions et que Kido n'avait aucun moyen de détruire ces chaînes qui entravaient son esprit autrement qu'en posant des questions maladroites et certainement malvenues.

«Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous voulez prendre un café chez moi, pour vous calmer?»

Il manqua de ciller à sa propre question. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui prenait; il ne devait rien à cet homme et celui-ci ne lui devait rien en retour. S'engager à poser cette question au risque qu'il accepte, engendrerait un combat silencieux de redevances dont il n'avait que faire. Kido n'avait pas d'ami, encore moins de gens qui venaient chez lui pour boire quelque chose de chaud pour se remonter le moral. Mais c'était trop tard, ses mots avaient été emportés par le vent pour atteindre l'homme et il était déjà en train d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour répondre.

«Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… répliqua l'homme d'une voix encore tremblante d'émotions.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, exactement? Il rattrapa un soupir posé sur le bord de ses lèvres à sa propre répartie. De plus, l'autre acquiesça légèrement avant d'interpeller son enfant — Yukimura, avait-il cru entendre. Kido appela son propre enfant, avant de faire signe au père de le suivre d'un mouvement de main. Les enfants s'écrièrent que «c'était trop bien d'avoir des amis!» courant pour prendre un peu d'avance et jouer avec des Playmobil, s'arrêtant quelquefois pour s'extasier sur un rien. Si l'ambiance avait été un peu moins lourde, peut-être que Kido aurait pu sourire. Mais l'homme à ses côtés restait silencieux, fixant un point fixe qu'il n'avait pas l'air réellement de voir. Sûrement perdu dans ses pensées, pensa Kido. Et il ne lui en délogea pas.

La porte de bois s'ouvrit pour laisser les deux enfants qui s'aventurèrent d'ores et déjà à l'étage pour jouer dans la chambre d'Hikaru, tandis que les adultes restèrent un peu plus sérieux, plus civilisés — plus timides, sûrement. Kido guida l'autre jusqu'à la cuisine, l'invitant à s'asseoir à la table ornant la pièce d'un sourire tendre.

«Un thé framboise vous convient? Ou vous préférez un café?

\- Un thé, s'il vous plait.»

Kido hocha la tête — il n'avait aucune idée si l'homme avait vu son geste — avant de mettre de l'eau à bouillir et chercher deux tasses dans ses placards au bois ancien. Quand il se tourna enfin vers son invité, il le surprit à détailler le salon qu'il pouvait apercevoir par la porte ouverte. Kido n'avait eu la force de ne faire aucun emménagement; il connaissait chaque recoin de cette maison par cœur. Il pourrait s'y guider les yeux fermés. Gardant son charme d'antan, la maison était faite de bois qui craquait doucement sous les pas, de pierres recouvertes de tapis pour ne pas s'y frigorifier et les portes grinçaient. On aurait pu croire à un film d'horreur, ce cliché de vieilles maisons qui renferment des fantômes démoniaques; c'en était toute autre chose. C'était juste une vieille habitation, qui vit de souvenirs des cris d'enfants, des pleurs des morts, des sourires d'amour. C'était une maison pleine de vie, une maison qui ne demandait qu'à être aimée.

C'est le bipbip sonore de la bouilloire qui le tira de ses pensées et fit disparaître son sourire nostalgique des traits de son visage. Il remplit les deux tasses, y plongea les deux sachets de thé dedans, avant de les poser sur la table ainsi que le sucre en morceaux. Au-dessus d'eux, ils pouvaient entendre leurs enfants jouer et inventer des histoires de leur imagination débordante, alors qu'ils ne disaient mot, ici-bas.

«Je m'appelle Shiro Fubuki…»

Kido manqua de sursauter, quand la douce voix de l'homme emplit la pièce. Loin de toutes les émotions qui ont pu le traverser tout à l'heure, la voix de Shiro était une mélodie qui réchauffait déjà le cœur de Kido — et il n'aimait pas ça.

«Kido Yuuto, enchanté.»

Kido vit Shiro hocher doucement la tête, le regard perdu dans son thé, qu'il commençait déjà à siroter. À la lumière mourante de fin de journée, Kido put détailler un peu mieux l'homme en face de lui. Appuyé contre le comptoir, il admira les yeux bleu froid, fait de tempêtes ravageuses, mis en valeur par des sourcils colorés de neige, la courbe de sa mâchoire à la teinte d'albâtre, ses fines lèvres abimées par le mordillement régulier de ses dents contre la peau, son nez court et légèrement retroussé; le tout donnait une harmonie presque onirique. Kido laissa un soupir peindre ses lèvres, alors qu'il détournait enfin les yeux de l'homme. C'était stupide de se perdre dans la contemplation d'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine et qu'il ne reverrait que pour les marchés du jeudi matin.

Le raclement soudain de la chaise contre la pierre du sol manqua de le faire chuter, alors que Shiro s'excusait à voix basse — allait-il un jour parler plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu déjà faire ou sa voix avait cette légèreté qui ne semblait jamais hurler? Kido se redressa à son tour, reposant sa tasse désormais finie dans son évier.

«Je vais rentrer. Il commence à se faire tard.»

Kido opina, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers pour appeler les enfants — qui ne manquèrent pas de se plaindre et d'organiser de nouvelles expéditions dans un monde secret dont eux seuls avaient les clés. Shiro remercia Kido une nouvelle fois de l'invitation, avant de laisser la chaleur de printemps entrer dans le vestibule. En le regardant partir, Kido eut du mal à refermer la porte derrière Shiro — Hikaru dû l'interpeller pour finir ses devoirs pour revenir à la réalité. Il pouvait se dire tout ce qu'il voulait, essayer de s'autoconvaincre; le destin, lui, avait déjà choisi.

Ils se reverraient bien plus tôt qu'ils ne le pensaient.


	2. Chocolats chauds (2)

Les jours passèrent, à une vitesse inouïe. À vrai dire, pris dans la routine qu'il connaissait par cœur, Kido ne voyait pas réellement les heures défiler. C'est comme s'il passait ses journées hors du temps, sans avoir conscience du monde qui l'entourait dans lequel il vivait bel et bien. Même s'il aimait ses petites habitudes, calculées à la minute près, il avait parfois une fatigue naissante au fond de son cœur. Il se lassait de cette vie monotone qui ne menait à rien. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui divergeait d'un jour à l'autre, entre les occupations qu'il avait avec son enfant et son travail de professeur.

C'était à la suite de tout ça que l'image de Shiro s'évapora de son esprit. Après avoir passé deux jours à se torturer sur cette personne, à épier chaque coin de rue dans l'espoir inavoué de le revoir, il l'avait oublié. C'était comme si Shiro avait disparu de la surface — et Kido pensa que c'était seulement un touriste qui passait par là et qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pas un hasard que seul le destin pouvait comprendre. Kido n'avait pas cherché plus loin et était bien vite retourné à sa routine sans un mot. Il avait bien le droit au repos après que toute cette histoire l'ait autant tourmenté.

Bien sûr qu'il y avait eu des rumeurs. Kido les avait écoutées, au début, d'une oreille distraite, sans y prêter réellement attention. Tout le monde ici savait qu'il était arrivé accompagné et qu'il était seul maintenant. Même si les détails étaient restés secrets, il avait entendu nombreuses théories sur cet évènement passé. Il était toujours passé outre les paroles murmurées des habitants, les gratifiant d'un sourire aux airs de «Je sais ce que vous dites, mais je ne dirai rien dessus, sacrebleu.» Alors c'était tout aussi naturellement qu'il ne faisait pas attention aux dires qui le liait avec Shiro. La seule information utile de ces commérages, c'est qu'il savait dorénavant qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui n'avait pas revu l'homme à la peau d'albâtre.

Pourtant, malgré la disparition soudaine de Shiro et l'oubli de Kido, il arrivait parfois des choses inexplicables, hors des lois de la logique. Ce fut surpris, que Kido croisât Shiro à la sortie de l'école, ce jour-là. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à le voir ici. Encore moins avec cet air apaisé et calme alors qu'il l'avait vu s'effondrer dans ses bras il y avait quelques jours. Ce n'est que quand Yukimura lui sauta dans les bras, un petit sac bleu, violet et doré, qu'il comprit enfin. L'inscription avait dû prendre plus de temps que prévu; Shiro n'avait pas dû sortir pendant ce laps de temps. Un soupir se posa sur les lèvres de Kido, qui détournait le regard de la scène. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, maintenant. Devait-il le saluer, comme les autres parents à la sortie de l'école ou devait-il seulement l'ignorer, passer au travers de sa présence? Il fronça les sourcils. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait désemparé devant ses propres pensées.

Il retient un grognement au fond de sa gorge, le troquant avec un sourire chaleureux quand il vit Hikaru se diriger en trottinant vers lui. L'enfant lui sauta dans les bras, balbutiant que la journée avait été «trop bien et avec de nouveaux amis!» sans que Kido puisse l'arrêter. C'était attendrissant, de voir son enfant aussi enjoué et joyeux. Et il comprit bien trop vite à son goût que les amis en question n'étaient autres que Yukimura. Il ferma les yeux un instant, les mains enfouies dans ses poches de son manteau long. Si lui n'avait pas spécialement envie de revoir Shiro, son enfant en avait déjà décidé autrement. Le même enfant qui se dirigeait déjà en sautillant vers son ami en s'écriant des mots incompréhensibles. Kido massa ses tempes – dans une vaine tentative de garder contenance. Il devait juste se montrer naturel avec Shiro. Il grimaça, avant de s'approcher de l'adulte, un presque faux sourire sur les lèvres. (Il ne trompait personne, mais le sourire de Shiro lui réchauffa le cœur plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.)

«Bonjour.»

Shiro le salua d'un signe de tête, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Kido se demanda un instant comment l'homme pouvait être aussi réconfortant avec seulement un regard. Des banalités suivirent les salutations, auxquelles Kido répondit évasivement, trop concentré à surveiller les enfants qui jouaient dans le gravier. Il se dit qu'en rentrant, Hikaru devrait prendre une douche, à force de trainer par terre, avant de se reconcentrer sur les paroles de Shiro.

«… Et Yukimura voudra inviter votre fils à la maison. Ils pourraient goûter et rentrer avant dix-huit heures, pendant qu'on boit un café.»

Kido se demanda un instant combien de temps il s'était perdu dans ses pensées. L'instant d'avant, ils parlaient d'à quel point le village était calme. Comment le sujet de la conversation avait-il pu autant dériver? Enfin. Ce n'était pas un mal. Il hocha la tête, sans se dévêtir de son sourire.

«Ça sera avec plaisir.»

Shiro eut l'air ravi — ainsi que les enfants, qui sautillèrent de joie en s'imaginant déjà quels dragons ils pouvaient combattre. Kido se tourna à demi vers Shiro, qui lui sourit avant de s'engouffrer dans les rues étroites de la ville. Ils arpentèrent le village quelques minutes, dans la direction où habitait Kido — qui fronça les sourcils. Shiro habitait la rue derrière sa maison — comment Shiro avait-il pu être aussi discret? Dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait vu aucun camion de déménagement et n'avait pas remarqué que le panneau «À LOUER» avait disparu. Il écarta ses pensées en papillonnant des cils, pour se concentrer sur la porte de maison qui venait de s'ouvrir. Shiro l'invita à rentrer, alors que Yukimura montrait déjà sa salle de jeux à Hikaru, à peine les chaussures enlevées. Kido entendit Shiro soupirer, amusé, alors qu'il se déchaussait à son tour.

«Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre.»

Kido hocha la tête, avant de suivre Shiro jusqu'à la cuisine. La maison était plus petite que celle de Kido, mais avait un charme tout autre. Les escaliers, qui donnaient au premier, étaient faits de marbre, tandis que les poutres qui tenaient l'habitation étaient voyantes, peintes d'un blanc cassé. Les murs, dont la décoration était gracieuse, mettant en valeur le blanc de la pièce, étaient tout aussi neigeux que le reste. Eparpillés sur le sol, il y avait des jouets d'enfants, tandis que les murs étaient agrémentés de dessin au style maladroit. C'était attendrissant et chaleureux, comme endroit. Kido se dit pendant un instant que ça ne le dérangerait aucunement de rester dans cette maison pendant des heures, pour profiter de sa tranquillité. Même les enfants, dans la pièce à côté, semblaient comprendre l'atmosphère féérique de l'instant et s'étaient lentement tus pour jouer calmement. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand Shiro lui tendit une tasse de thé, qu'il avait demandé évasivement il y a quelques minutes.

«Vous avez bon goût, concernant la décoration.»

Il vit Shiro sourire, sortant des cuillères d'un tiroir, avant de s'asseoir en face de Kido, relevant enfin son regard vers lui.

«Mon père était décorateur d'intérieur. Autant vous dire que c'est tout dans mon intérêt que la décoration de ma maison soit parfaite quand je l'accueille, un petit rire suivit cette phrase, avant qu'il ne reprenne. Plus sérieusement, il m'a beaucoup aidé à harmoniser le tout la première fois qu'il est entré ici, alors qu'on repeignait l'intérieur. Il a tout de suite compris qu'est ce que je voulais et ça n'a plus bougé depuis.»

À l'évocation de ce souvenir, Kido crut voir une étincelle de nostalgie au fond du regard de Shiro. (Même si Kido avait raison, il n'avait pas vu la flamme de tristesse qui s'était glissée dans le même regard.)

Kido regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois, un sourire aux lèvres. Shiro se redressa, pour sortir de quoi faire goûter les enfants, qui accourraient déjà vers eux. Yukimura s'exclamait sur le fait que «Papa Shiro fait les meilleurs chocolats de toute la planète et l'univers et même plus loin!» alors que Hikaru riait doucement en jouant avec une poupée Barbie — de ce que Kido avait compris, elle pouvait se transformer en tigre des glaces pour défendre son palais des Ténèbres. Parfois, Kido se demandait sincèrement où Hikaru allait chercher toute cette imagination.

Et si, quand Yukimura s'était exclamé un peu plus tôt, il s'était dit que c'était normal d'aimer ce que faisait son père sans avoir de clairvoyance, il s'était avéré qu'il avait tout faux. Le chocolat, recouvert de chantilly et d'un fin coulis chocolat, comportait aussi quelques petits chamallows et des paillettes comestibles. Hikaru, qui venait de voir la boisson divine se poser devant ses yeux, manqua de la renverser en s'écriant «C'est trop trop trop trop beau!» admirant chaque détail de la chantilly qui fondait doucement sous la chaleur de la boisson. Kido sourit, attendrit par la scène — Yukimura venait de déposer sur le nez d'Hikaru un peu de chantilly, pour l'embêter un peu, tandis que Hikaru essayait de la rattraper avec sa langue, tout en louchant. Kido secoua la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres, pour éviter de fondre devant les bouilles adorables des enfants. Quand il releva enfin le regard, il remarqua que Shiro avait posé le visage de sa main, le regard rivé sur Yukimura et Hikaru, un sourire craquant sur les lèvres. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il le trouvait beau et adorable. Kido papillonna de nouveau des cils, tout en finissant sa tasse de thé. Il était presque jaloux des enfants, qui avaient droit à des chocolats chauds.

«J'en fais souvent, commenta Shiro, ce qui fit presque sursauter Kido. Les enfants adorent ça et ça me fait toujours plaisir de les voir aussi heureux en buvant leur boisson chaude comme si c'était le nectar des Dieux.»

Un petit rire franchit les lèvres de Shiro — et Kido en frissonna. Il était en train de se perdre, il devait se reprendre au plus vite. Kido sourit, pour se redonner contenance et avoir l'air le plus naturel possible.

«Ils ont l'air délicieux. J'en serais presque jaloux.»

Le regard de Kido percuta celui de Shiro un instant. Un seul instant, peut-être quelques secondes tout au plus, suffit à le faire ciller. Ce regard, pétillant de malice et de douceur, aux éclats de pierres précieuses ternies, faisait vaciller son cœur. Kido n'aimait pas ça, de penser autant à lui, à réfléchir autant par rapport à lui. Il savait déjà ce que ça signifiait — et ce n'était rien de bon, à ses yeux.

«La prochaine fois, j'en préparerai un spécialement pour vous.»

Kido sentit ses joues chauffer un instant, avant de sourire de nouveau. Rester naturel était la consigne qu'il se répétait en boucle.

«Ça sera avec plaisir que j'y goûterai.»

Le silence reprit son droit, alors que les enfants finissaient leur boisson et leurs biscuits, avant de disparaître de nouveau dans la salle de jeux. Kido remarqua une grimace peindre les traits de Shiro — si ce n'était pas seulement une illusion. Pris d'un doute, il laissa passer, alors que Shiro rangeait ce qui restait sur la table dans l'évier et placard. Quand il se retourna vers Kido, Shiro eut un petit sourire timide.

«Ça ne vous gêne pas, si j'enlève mon pull?»

Kido fût surpris de la question, mais secoua lentement la tête. Il détourna le regard quand Shiro releva son pull pour l'enlever, attrapant malencontreusement son tee-shirt avec. Quand Kido eut cru que Shiro avait terminé, il releva son regard vers lui. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, perplexe. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas se poser de question, mais le haut que portait Shiro sous son tee-shirt l'intriguait. Il vit Shiro rougir quand il comprit que Kido le regardait et Kido s'excuse à voix basse. Puis il comprit. Il soupira pour lui-même, avant de sourire à Shiro.

«Si vous voulez vous changer, vous pouvez.»

Il vit le visage de Shiro s'enflammer aussitôt les mots prononcés. Pourtant, l'homme répliqua un «merci» avant d'aller dans une pièce au bout du couloir, que Kido devina comme étant une salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps, Kido avait loisir de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait. Ce que Shiro portait n'était autre qu'un binder. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt, sûrement. Mais c'était compréhensible, que l'homme ne s'ouvrait pas là-dessus. Malgré l'avancée des lois sur la transidentité, ce n'était pas totalement accepté, loin de là. Kido passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre à leur place, sans cesser de réfléchir. Une grimace se perdit dans son sourire. Maintenant qu'il avait compris, il avait peur pour Shiro. C'était sûrement idiot, mais c'était dans sa nature.

Que diraient les habitants s'ils apprenaient? Il soupira. Sûrement rien de bien méchant, rien de bien gentil non plus. Ça le dégoûtait d'avance. Lui-même avait eu du mal à se trouver une place, en tant que personne qui ne rentrait pas dans les normes – même si ça n'était que resté hypothèse, la théorie qu'il soit gay était plus ou moins restée. Il haussa les épaules pour lui-même. Il en avait eu l'habitude, avec le temps, donc il était passé au travers de tout ça. Mais est-ce que Shiro pouvait endurer ça? Il ne le connaissait pas assez pour répondre à cette question.

Il allait de nouveau se perdre dans ses pensées, quand Shiro rentra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres, vêtu d'un sweat large. Kido se releva — il était déjà tard. Il appela Hikaru, qui avait une mine triste sur le visage — Kido eut peur que ce fût sa faute.

«Dis, papa… Comme c'est le week-end… Je peux dormir chez Yukimura…?»

Kido leva les yeux au ciel, plus amusé qu'autre chose, avant de se tourner vers Shiro. L'homme hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

«Je viendrais te chercher dans l'après-midi, d'accord?»

Hikaru sauta de joie, remercia d'un baiser sur la joue son père, avant de repartir jouer avec son ami. La scène réchauffa le cœur de Kido, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Il salua Shiro, lui souhaita une bonne soirée, avant de quitter la maison. Pourtant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers chez lui, quelque chose l'interpella. Il s'arrêta, se retourna vers la maison de Shiro, les sourcils froncés.

Qui était ce «on» dont parlait Shiro, quelques instants auparavant?


	3. Dragons et pirates (3)

Kido avait beau se torturer l'esprit, aucune réponse ne venait. Ou plutôt, il y en avait des dizaines, qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que la même question tournait dans ses pensées. Ce «on» prononcé par Shiro ne cessait d'emplir ses pensées. C'était sûrement un abus de langage, pour parler de son père et lui — mais le doute planait tout de même. Si Shiro avait un enfant, ce n'était pas par la magie du Saint-Esprit. Kido grimaça. Quelque chose le turlupinait, dans cette phrase. Pendant qu'on était en train de peindre les murs de la maison. Shiro aurait emménagé avec quelqu'un et non seul?

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres — le énième d'une longue lignée. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Shiro, il soupirait bien plus qu'habituellement, autant qu'il se perdait dans des pensées futiles, sans avoir conscience du monde extérieur. Plusieurs fois, il s'était retrouvé à faire une action en oubliant totalement pourquoi il la faisait et comme il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Hikaru qui le ramenait à la réalité bien trop souvent.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle; il se perdait encore dans ses pensées, debout devant l'école de son enfant. Il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à tout ça, de se faire du mal de cette façon. Ce «on» devait être une erreur, rien de plus, rien de moins. Et même s'il avait une histoire, ça ne regardait en rien Kido. Shiro était seulement le parent de l'ami de son enfant. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître sa vie privée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. En parlant de Shiro, les deux petites terreurs venaient de sortir de l'école maternelle, pour rejoindre leur parent respectif. Et si le week-end dernier, Hikaru avait dormir chez les Fubuki, cette semaine c'était à Kido d'accueillir Yukimura. Un arrangement silencieux s'était fait entre les deux familles — et c'était toujours un plaisir de voir son enfant être aussi heureux d'être avec son ami. Alors Kido avait accepté sans ciller la proposition.

Il vit Shiro s'approcher de lui, un deuxième sac dans les mains, qu'il signifia comme étant des affaires propres et des jouets que Yukimura voulait pour passer le week-end. Après des salutations, quelques banalités et l'empressement des enfants, les parents se quittèrent dans un sourire pour rejoindre leur maison.

(Kido ignora la chaleur de son cœur à la voix de Shiro.)

Kido se demandait parfois pourquoi il avait des idées comme celle-ci, alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal d'effacer les traces de peinture pour enfants sur la table. Il avait beau l'avoir protégé avec des feuilles de journaux, les enfants avaient quand même réussi à en mettre sur la table. Ce n'était pas très grave — cette table avait vécu bien pire que quelques gouttes de peinture. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, alors qu'il reposait enfin son dos fatigué en s'asseyant dans son sofa, regardant distraitement le téléfilm de fin d'après-midi. La journée était passée bien rapidement, entre les ateliers créatifs et ses heures passaient aux fourneaux — il n'avait pas eu le temps de se poser une seule seconde, au final. Il se demandait comment Hikaru et Yukimura avaient encore de l'énergie pour combattre des dragons.

Par la fenêtre, il admira le soleil prendre repos lentement, colorant le ciel de teintes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, partant d'un orange fatigué au rose pêche. Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Kido, le regard dans le vague, perdu dans des pensées sans but. Ou plutôt, encore ces pensées qui le liaient à Shiro, encore et toujours. Quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il pense, tout revenait à lui. Il ne s'était pas encore débarrassé de ces chaînes qui entravaient toujours autant son esprit. Il se demanda quand allaient-elles se briser — sûrement quand il aura résolu le mystère qui planait autour de Shiro. Ce n'était pas un comportement qu'il avait habituellement, loin de là, mais quelque chose, un il ne savait quoi, toujours aussi inexplicable, le poussait à essayer de comprendre, de décortiquer chaque mot de l'autre, de se torturer l'esprit avec des mots anodins. Il serait bien tenté de demander à Yukimura certaines choses, qu'il lui explique avec ses mots maladroits enfantins — mais se servir d'un enfant pour apaiser ses pensées n'était pas une idée qui lui plaisait. Il s'était décidé à attendre que Shiro vienne à lui — mais ses réflexions n'étaient pas d'accord.

Un nouveau soupir traversa ses lèvres, alors que le four qui chauffait son gratin de pâtes demandait de l'attention. Il se redressa, traversa son salon où étaient éparpillés plusieurs jouets pour enfants et sortit le plat du four — non sans pester parce qu'il venait de se brûler les doigts. Il roula des yeux devant sa propre maladresse, avant de poser le plat et mettre la table, interpellant les deux enfants qui passaient à toute vitesse dans le salon pour faire comme dans Tron et leurs motos presque volantes. Il roula des yeux, amusé, avant de servir les deux, qui ne cessaient de gigoter en se racontant encore mille et une histoires. Kido les écouta d'une oreille distraite, alors qu'il servait les boissons. Des histoires de pirates qui cherchent l'amour, de dragons qui doivent élever un dragonnet, de princesse qui sauve un prince. Kido sourit tendrement, alors qu'il s'assoit enfin, souhaitant un bon appétit à Hikaru et Yukimura, qui déviaient de sujet pour parler des devoirs qu'ils devraient faire le lendemain matin.

Kido savait que ce n'était pas une mince affaire — entre apprendre les mots invariables et les exercices de mathématiques —, mais ça avait toujours été un plaisir de faire les devoirs d'Hikaru avec lui. Il tentait toujours d'expliquer ses leçons avec une pointe de fantaisie quand son enfant le demandait. Quand il n'y arrivait pas, tout ce que pouvait faire Kido c'était de le rassurer en lui disant que tout le monde ne pouvait pas tout comprendre tout de suite ou comprendre tout court. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, grimaçant légèrement. Parfois, il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise la même chose, plutôt que lui dire qu'il devait être le meilleur, être parfait, rester le génie qu'il avait toujours été. Ça ne l'avait guidé qu'à un mariage dont il ne voulait pas vraiment, et à l'oubli d'un épanouissement dont il rêvait toujours.

Il chassa ses pensées quand Hikaru s'exclamait soudain un «Je veux un chat qui s'appelle Poutre!» avant qu'il ne parte en fou rire avec Yukimura — Kido ne posa aucune question. Pendant un instant, il se demanda si Hikaru voulait vraiment un chat; il se dit que l'idée n'était pas mauvaise, en soi. Même si la maison était vivante de fantômes et des rires d'enfants, parfois, il se sentait seul, ici. Sûrement qu'un chat serait une meilleure idée qu'un chien — même si sa maison était grande, son jardin ne l'était pas et il ne voulait pas rendre malheureux un animal qui n'avait rien demandé. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait à s'il voulait réellement adopter un chat ou pas, les enfants eurent tout le temps de terminer leurs plats et de se lever pour prendre un dessert, tout en parlant du fait qu'ils voulaient voir un épisode de Haikyuu!! avant d'aller dormir. Kido reprit goût à la réalité quelques secondes plus tard, alors que les enfants débarrassaient déjà leurs assiettes. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance, se redressant pour les aider et discuter joyeusement avec eux.

Ils finirent par quitter la pièce en sautillant, alors que Kido lavait la vaisselle de la journée. Il bénit ce moment un peu calme, où il entendait seulement l'eau chaude s'écouler sur ses mains et refaire en boucle les mêmes mouvements qu'il connaissait par cœur — ce n'était pas très compliqué, de toute façon. Il savait qu'après ça, il passerait un moment devant la télé avec les enfants, sûrement avec une glace, avant d'aller les coucher avec une histoire. Après ça, il devra aller corriger les copies de ses élèves jusqu'à tard le soir et recommencer le lendemain matin — s'il se réveillait avant les deux tornades. Il était déjà fatigué de la journée – mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas tant changer sa routine que ça. Peut-être la partager avec quelqu'un, se prendre un peu plus de vacances pour voyager avec Hikaru, que lui aussi, il découvre le monde avec son regard d'enfant. Il grimaça quand la seule personne avec qui il voulait partager sa vie était Shiro.

Cette pensée était loin d'être voulue, mais Shiro était la seule personne qu'il connaissait ici. Il ne parlait pas des autres parents avec lesquels il parlait de temps en temps — non. Shiro était son seul… ami. Il passa une main mouillée dans ses cheveux — puis pesta parce qu'il avait oublié qu'il faisait la vaisselle. En fait, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait considérer Shiro comme un ami. Quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était dit que c'était le père de l'ami de son fils, rien de plus. C'était sûrement paradoxal — et il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de l'homme, au final. Peut-être devait-il se rapprocher de lui? Ça soulagerait sûrement ses pensées. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, avant de se diriger ver le salon, où les enfants étaient déjà, au final.

La soirée se passa dans une atmosphère calme, emplit de rire et de joie, alors qu'ils regardaient un Disney quelconque. Les enfants n'ayant plus envie de regarder leur anime favoris, Kido avait dû faire avec et chercher pendant une dizaine de minutes un film qui pourrait plaire à tout le monde. Quand la session film fut enfin terminée, les enfants étaient fatigués et baillaient en se frottant les yeux. Kido sourit, les guidant jusqu'à leur lit, avant de s'asseoir au bord.

D'une voix calme, basse et douce, il compta une histoire de sorcière qui voulait juste aimer une princesse, jusqu'à qu'il n'entend plus mot. Il se redressa, éteignit la lumière pour laisser la veilleuse étoile illuminer le plafond. Mais, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Yukimura se tourna vers lui. Kido pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de s'accroupir à côté de lui, prêt à lui demander pourquoi il ne dormait pas — il n'en a pas eu le temps.

«Dites, Kido… Vous allez pas abandonner mon papa, vous aussi, hein?»

Kido fronça les sourcils à sa question. Avec sa voix ensommeillée et ses yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls, Kido aurait pu penser que Yukimura avait fait un mauvais rêve dans son demi-sommeil. Mais c'était toute autre chose — Kido en avait la certitude, quelque part au fond de son cœur.

«Je ne le connais pas vraiment, mais… pourquoi je l'abandonnerais?

\- Bah parce que mon autre papa il l'a fait quand je suis né… Il est nul, mais papa Shiro, bah, il est tout le temps triste quand il pense à lui…»

Kido déglutit. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait vraiment avoir ces informations — il en conclut qu'il essaiera d'en parler avec Shiro le lendemain. Ou plus tard. Il embrassa le front de Yukimura, doucement.

«Je ferai au mieux. Tranquillise-toi et endors-toi…»

L'enfant hocha la tête et le silence reprit son droit. Kido se redressa, poussa la porte, avant de rejoindre le salon. Il fronça les sourcils en s'asseyant sur le canapé. La conversation avec l'enfant tortura son esprit toute la soirée et la nuit durant.


	4. Clair de lune (4)

Kido regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de sa salle de classe, des frissons le long de son corps. Il était tôt le matin et, malgré les chauffages allumés, il faisait encore froid. Le week-end était passé lentement après la discussion nocturne qu'il avait eue avec Yukimura, dans un calme empli d'histoires imaginaires. Le dimanche, Kido avait voulu mettre Shiro face aux mots de son enfant; il avait dévié la conversation avec un regard fuyant. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Bien sûr, ça l'inquiétait et lui faisait mal au cœur — mais en aucun cas, il ne pouvait forcer Shiro à lui dire ce qu'il avait vécu. Il aurait juste aimé qu'il ne l'évite pas. Il espérait seulement que cela n'allait pas dégrader la relation qu'avaient les enfants entre eux. Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, alors que la sonnerie retentissait dans la salle. La journée allait être longue, encore une fois.

Kido voyait bien que Hikaru était triste. Deux week-ends étaient passés, sans que Kido n'arrive à croiser Shiro — donc les week-ends organisés n'avaient pas eu lieu, aussi. Dans un sens, il comprenait que Shiro veuille l'éviter. De l'autre, il était presque en colère que ce qui se passait là devait aussi perturber la relation entre les deux enfants. Il grimaça, avant de pester en pleurant parce qu'il découpait un oignon. Il aimerait juste que Shiro revienne chercher Yukimura à la fin de l'école, que les enfants puissent se retrouver comme avant. Il était presque tenté d'aller frapper chez lui — mais il se répétait que c'était une bonne idée.

Malheureusement, c'était aussi la seule qu'il voyait. Parce qu'outre les enfants, lui aussi il pensait à Shiro, au final. Toutes ces questions restées sans réponses le torturaient chaque jour un peu plus. Il massa ses tempes à cette pensée. Il devait vraiment se sortir Shiro de ses pensées. Ça en devenait presque malsain, de penser autant à lui. Puis ça voulait dire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre, aussi. C'était bien trop compliqué, inutile et futile, au fond. Ça ne servait à rien de se torturer avec tout ça.

Pourtant, même si c'était stupide, il devait mettre tout ça au clair. Juste pour Hikaru, qu'il ne se fasse plus de faux espoirs — ou, au contraire, puisse retrouver une relation stable avec Yukimura. Il se retrouvait encore une fois désemparé devant la situation, sans savoir comment comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout était allé définitivement trop vite pour lui. C'est comme qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de digérer toutes les informations qui venait à lui et que, déjà, il perdait la seule personne qu'il connaissait. Entre le tourbillon de ses sentiments, de ses pensées, les pleurs de Shiro, les rires des enfants, les murmures au clair de lune puis l'abandon, rien n'avait plus de sens. En quelques semaines, Kido avait rencontré une personne qui l'intéressait avant de la perdre du jour au lendemain. Et même s'il ne voulait pas totalement se l'avouer, ça faisait mal. Il devait juste apprendre à oublier, maintenant.

Mais il restait Hikaru. Hikaru et son regard triste, Hikaru qui lui racontait chaque soir comment «c'était trop bien avec Yukimura!» avant de lui demander pourquoi il ne pouvait plus le voir en dehors de la cour de l'école. Kido restait toujours pantois devant cette question, sans pouvoir donner une réponse; tout simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas. La seule explication qu'il avait, c'est qu'il avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de douloureux pour Shiro et qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Il aurait aimé lui dire «Oui, et alors?» parce que lui aussi, il était fait de secrets qu'il ne révélait pas. C'était normal, c'était humain. On avait tous notre jardin secret après tout, des blessures qu'on ne voulait pas exposer au reste du monde. Kido soupira de nouveau, les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il s'était enfin assis, attendant que son plat chauffe. Il pouvait entendre Hikaru jouer dans le salon, tout en regardant un dessin animé. En relevant son regard vers lui, il se dit qu'il manquait bien un ami à cette scène pour qu'elle soit un peu plus joyeuse, un peu plus vivante. Il eut un sourire triste, avant de se redresser.

C'était décidé, il devait mettre Shiro face à sa fuite.

Il fallut quelques jours de plus pour que Kido aille frapper à la porte de Shiro. Ou plutôt que Shiro vienne toquer chez lui.

Il était aux alentours de vingt heures, Kido et Hikaru en train de manger leurs pizzas de la semaine devant la télé. La journée avait été fatigante et l'atmosphère paisible qui se dégageait de la soirée était revigorante. Kido fronça les sourcils, quand il entendit des coups timides à la porte. Après un «J'arrive.» murmuré pour Hikaru — qui hocha la tête, perplexe d'avoir de la visite aussi tard — il se dirigea vers la porte. Il manqua de sursauter en voyant Shiro et Yukimura, sur le bas de la porte. Quelques secondes passèrent, sans que les uns ou les autres n'osent bouger. Ce fut Yukimura qui amorça le premier pas, avant de se précipiter vers Hikaru pour lui faire un câlin et rejoindre la salle de jeux après quelques messes basses chuchotées. C'était à ce moment-là que Kido revint à la réalité et arrêta enfin de fixer Shiro — il l'invita à rentrer en dégageant le passage d'un pas sur le côté. Le revoir avait un petit quelque chose de… déroutant — en plus de perdre un peu plus Kido. Pourtant, il ne dit mot, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé.

Il attendit que Shiro fasse le premier pas – un mot, un geste, n'importe quoi pour s'échapper de cette atmosphère glacée dans laquelle ils étaient finalement plongés. Ce fut au bout d'interminables minutes que Shiro humecta ses lèvres, le regard toujours aussi fuyant qu'habituellement.

«Désolé…»

C'était juste un mot, à peine posé sur les lèvres, à peine murmuré, que Kido eut cru qu'il avait rêvé, au début. Mais non, les tonalités de la voix de Shiro avaient bel et bien empli la pièce pour s'envoler et ne plus jamais revenir. Kido en resta stupéfié quelques instants. Réentendre la voix de Shiro après tant de temps lui paraissait presque irréel. Pourtant, il secoua la tête, soupira, et glissa un plaid sur ses épaules.

«J'étais juste… Inquiet. Tu n'es pas obligé de me donner des explications. Je veux juste pas que… ça détériore de nouveau la relation qu'ont les enfants.»

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Shiro hocher doucement la tête. Il avait l'air de réellement s'en vouloir — Kido le pardonna aussitôt. La colère qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant avait disparu dès l'instant où il avait croisé son regard en ouvrant la porte. Il se sentait idiot d'avoir ressenti tout ça, alors que Shiro devait tout autant souffrir de la situation. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Shiro commença à trembler. Ce n'est qu'en entendant des sanglots légers qu'il se redressa, aux aguets. Quand il comprit enfin que c'était Shiro, qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans ses mains et le corps tremblant, c'est avec douceur qu'il enroula ses bras autour du corps de Shiro. Il fut presque surpris de sentir les mains de la personne dans ses bras s'accrocher désespérément à son tee-shirt. Mais il ne dit rien, se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux en traçant des arabesques dans son dos — comme lors de leur première rencontre. C'est à ce moment-là que Kido se dit que Shiro devait être brisé – quelque chose comme ça. Non pas qu'il était fragile — non, Shiro était probablement incroyablement fort —, juste brisé. Autant qu'un verre qu'on a jeté par terre avant de le piétiner avec amusement, quelque chose comme ça.

«Tu veux qu'on aille s'allonger?»

Kido n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait proposé ça. C'est presque avec surprise qu'il sentit Shiro opiner de la tête — Kido se redressa pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre, à l'étage. Avec un peu de recul, c'était sûrement la meilleure proposition qu'il pouvait faire à Shiro. C'était juste un moment de réconfort. Ils se glissèrent sous la couette — et c'en était presque bizarre. Depuis combien de temps Kido n'avait pas partagé ses draps avec quelqu'un? Un? Deux? Trois ans? Il chassa cette interrogation pour prendre Shiro dans ses bras et recommencer ses caresses qu'il espérait réconfortantes. Le silence reprit son droit, sans que Kido n'ose parler. Ce fut au bout de quelques instants qu'il sentit Shiro bouger contre lui et s'écarter légèrement — pour pouvoir respirer convenablement, sûrement.

«Yukimura parlait de mon ex-mari.»

Kido s'en était douté. Il encouragea discrètement Shiro à continuer en glissant sa main sur son bras dénudé — contact qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Enfin, avec qui que ce soit d'autre, il ne l'aurait pas réconforté dans son lit, aussi. Shiro soupira contre la peau de Kido, qui frissonna un instant.

«Il m'a quitté à la naissance de Yukimura… On venait d'acheter la maison, on vivait une vie heureuse et stable. Tranquille. On était amoureux, un peu con, aussi. Et moi, je me disais que j'allais terminer ma vie avec lui. Pourtant… Je suis tombé enceint. Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, ni vraiment accidentel. Je venais d'arrêter la T avec l'accord de mon compagnon et on pensait naïvement qu'il fallait quelques semaines ou mois de plus pour que je puisse tomber enceint. Malheureusement… Non. Il a pris peur, et il est parti. Il m'a laissé seul avec Yukimura, presque sans argent. Alors j'ai mis la maison à louer et avec l'aide de mes parents, je suis retourné dans une grande ville où j'ai trouvé un travail plus ou moins facilement. Puis… Je suis revenu. J'avais besoin de changer d'air, de tourner définitivement la page, de me réapproprier la maison pour lui créer de nouveaux souvenirs… C'est à ce moment-là que Someoka est revenu, pour récupérer la garde de Yukimura. Il m'a trainé en justice — mais on lui a refusé la garde. Je suis terrifié, maintenant.»

La tirade est suivie par des tremblements et l'essoufflement dans la voix de Shiro. Kido a mal au cœur. Il ferme les yeux, serre un peu plus Shiro contre lui. Il sent un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Shiro, contre sa peau.

«Le fait que tu me mets face aux paroles de Yukimura m'a juste… Fais remonter de mauvais souvenirs, rien de plus. Désolé d'avoir fui… J'avais peur que tu me haïsses, au fond.»

Kido déglutit. Il secoua doucement la tête, soufflant un «Ne t'en fais pas.»

«Je suis… content que tu aies essayé de le rassurer. Moins quand il m'a grondé!»

Un petit rire s'échappe de ses lèvres, suivi de près par Kido. L'ambiance est presque… douce. C'était comme si, avec ces mots, un lien venait de se créer entre eux, invisible et fragile — mais que Kido voulait préserver. C'était pour ça qu'il prit la parole, quand leurs rires s'éteignirent.

«J'ai quitté mon ex-femme. Plus exactement, je l'ai quitté le soir où elle voulait m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte. Je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne me doutais de rien. Disons que… Notre mariage n'avait pas réellement été voulu des deux côtés. Plus un arrangement entre nos deux familles. On n'était pas heureux et on allait voir régulièrement ailleurs. Je savais qu'elle avait une relation avec une autre femme, qu'on avait rencontrée à une soirée quelconque. C'est elle qui m'en a parlé droit dans les yeux, je lui avais juste répondu qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait tant qu'elle était heureuse. Malgré ça… Il y avait bien des soirées qu'on passait ensemble. Enfin… Quand on s'est quitté, je suis resté au domicile jusqu'à qu'elle accouche. Elle ne se sentait pas d'élever l'enfant, pas à ce moment-là, du moins. Je la comprends, au fond. On savait tous deux que divorcer en même temps que nos coming-outs — parce qu'on serait obligé de les faire — méritait d'être déshérité. Moi, j'avais déjà un travail, ici. C'est elle qui est partie de la maison. Au moins, elle a toujours payé la pension. On se parle régulièrement, aussi, pour Hikaru. Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on s'arrange pour qu'il passe du temps avec elle, maintenant qu'elle est plus stable.»

Kido haussa les épaules à la fin de ses mots, les yeux fermés pour se bercer de la respiration de Shiro.

«Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça me fait peur, peut-être. Une sorte d'appréhension inexpliquée.

\- C'est compréhensible. Mais je ne pense pas que ça se passera mal. Elle a l'air… gentille. Et d'aimer Hikaru.

\- Elle l'est. Elle est forte, aussi. Je sais que Hikaru l'aime bien — il l'a déjà vu plusieurs fois. Sa femme est aussi adorable, du peu que je la connais.»

Kido sentit Shiro sourire de nouveau, alors qu'il se déplaçait doucement pour profiter un peu plus de sa chaleur.

«Tu veux dormir là?

\- Dans tes bras, tu veux dire?»

Kido hocha la tête comme réponse. Shiro releva un peu son regard vers lui, sans se dévêtir de son sourire, puis souffla un «ça sera avec plaisir, Kido.»

Les paupières se fermèrent au rythme des cœurs qui s'emballèrent et Morphée les accueillit avec joie dans ses bras.


	5. Sorcière et princesse (5)

Bien le bonsoir ! On se retrouve ce soir pour la suite et fin de cette petite fic.

L'écrire a été un vrai défi ; j'ai écris au jour pour jour. Même si tous les chapitres ne me satisfait pas entièrement, je suis fier d'avoir écrit autant en si peu de temps et d'avoir écrit quelque chose qui tient la route sans abandonner en plein milieu.

Je ne sais pas si je l'ai précisé, mais l'ex-femme de Kido est Nae et sa nouvelle femme Norika. ( Pourquoi Nae ? J'en sais rien. )

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à lire que moi j'en ai eu à écrire.

A bientôt !

* * *

Si Kido avait cru un jour tomber du lit parce que Shiro prenait toute la place, il n'y aurait pas cru. Pourtant, c'était bien le cas. Il se retrouvait par terre, l'esprit encore dans les vapes, tout en grommelant. Mais quand il releva enfin son regard vers le visage endormi de Shiro, il se tut enfin. L'endormi avait vraiment l'air fatigué et plongé dans un sommeil profond. Kido soupira, se redressa en récupérant son tee-shirt. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il remonta la couverture sur les épaules de Shiro — puis quitta définitivement la chambre. Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures — mais Kido n'entendait pas les deux tornades dans le salon ni dans la chambre. Il haussa les épaules et profita du calme ambiant pour préparer un petit-déjeuner — un peu trop copieux, sûrement. Mais le préparé, dans cette ambiance paisible et silencieuse, lui fit du bien. Il manqua presque de sursauter quand il entendit les enfants se lever enfin, alors qu'ils frottaient encore leurs yeux lourds de sommeil. Il sourit doucement, après le bisou du matin de Hikaru, avant de poser de quoi déjeuner devant eux.

Il fut presque surpris de voir Shiro apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte, quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres et un air bien moins fatigué que la veille. Il salua les trois d'un «Coucou!» joyeux, avant de s'appuyer contre le comptoir. C'était… attendrissant comme moment. Kido n'y aurait pas cru, si on lui avait dit que ça allait arriver un jour dans sa vie. Mais il se sentait étrangement bien, apaisé. Comme une fleur qui peut enfin éclore et admirer le soleil, comme un oisillon qui apprend enfin à voler pour découvrir les nuages.

«Vous voulez un chocolat chaud?»

Les enfants s'écrièrent — de voix encore ensommeillées — qu'ils en voulaient forcément un. Kido secoua la tête, amusé, alors qu'il montrait où étaient rangés les tasses et autre à Shiro. Pendant que l'autre préparait le tout, Kido en profita pour grignoter, le regard perdu entre les deux enfants et Shiro. De loin, on aurait pu croire à une magnifique famille enfin réunie. De près… ce n'était que deux pères brisés et fatigués, qui survivaient avec un enfant chacun. Et Kido avait comme seul pilier Shiro, maintenant. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres — puis un sursaut de surprise, quand une tasse se posa devant lui aussi. Il releva un regard interrogateur vers Shiro.

«Je t'en avais promis un, non?»

Il vit Shiro sourire et Kido admira un instant la boisson sous ses yeux. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas de paillettes comestibles et le coulis de chocolat avait été fait avec du chocolat noir et du lait — mais ça restait touchant, comme geste. Peut-être anodin, peut-être que c'était un peu stupide d'être touché pour un chocolat chaud, mais Kido n'avait pas eu de marques d'affection données par quelqu'un d'autre que son enfant depuis un moment. Il sirota sa boisson chaude sous les exclamations des enfants — qui voulaient déjà rejoindre le monde de Narnia à leur image. Quand ils furent partis, les deux adultes se retrouvèrent seuls à faire la vaisselle côte à côte.

«Merci pour le chocolat chaud.»

Il entendit Shiro pouffer doucement, lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule et un clin d'œil amusé.

«C'est pour te remercier de ne pas m'avoir mis dehors, hier soir.»

Kido roula des yeux, marmonna un «comme si c'était mon genre.» avant de rire doucement à son tour. L'ambiance était… reposante. D'un bleu pastel qui réchauffait le cœur de Kido.

«Tu veux rester ici pour le week-end?»

Il sentit Shiro sursauter à ses côtés. Un moment passa, où Kido eut tout le temps du monde de regretter sa question — mais Shiro finit par acquiescer. Ça ferra du bien à tout le monde. Ils décidèrent de se poser sur le canapé après ça, pour profiter de la quiétude de la maison, emmitouflés dans des plaids en regardant un téléfilm romantique — riant parfois d'un rien. Kido les compara à des lycéens qui vivaient leur première date — Shiro se contenta de sourire. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, avant d'avoir un rendez-vous amoureux quelconque. Ils avaient tout le temps de se connaître, d'apprivoiser leurs sentiments. Même si Kido avait fini par se l'avouer, il se demanda si Shiro ressentait la même chose ou si c'était seulement lui qui se faisait des illusions. Il décida de ranger ses pensées de côté pour le reste du week-end. Ce n'est qu'après une discussion animée qu'il décida aussi qu'il allait adopter un chat – et qui de mieux que Shiro et Yukimura pour choisir quel compagnon sera le meilleur à la maison?

* * *

«Papa! Regarde, lui! Il est trop mignon!»

Kido se tourna vers son fils, cessant les caresses sur un vieux chat roux qui prenait un bain-de-soleil au centre de la petite cour de la chatterie. Il sourit, quand il vit un chat blanc, au museau grisé et aux yeux bleus, monter sur les épaules d'Hikaru pour lui quémander des caresses — il entendait les ronronnements du supposé chaton jusqu'ici. Il n'avait pas l'air bien vieux — le bénévole déclara qu'il s'appelait Chantilly. Le nom du chat fit rire tout le monde et miauler le fameux chat. Kido secoua doucement la tête, avant de s'approcher de Chantilly pour le caresser. Immédiatement, le chat se redressa pour monter sur lui aussi et lui lécher le visage.

«Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, Kido.»

Kido sourit à la remarque de Shiro, amusé par la situation. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'était pas allé dans un refuge — et même si au début, voir autant d'animaux qui avaient été abandonnés lui avait fait mal au cœur, il prenait maintenant un plaisir de les chouchouter quelques instants. L'idée de tous les adopter lui avait traversé l'esprit — puis il s'était dit qu'il était un peu idiot, parfois. Il sentit Shiro se déplacer à ses côtés — et caresser le chat à son tour.

«Eh beh, boule de poils. C'est que tu es adorable. Tu as fait chavirer le cœur de tout le monde.»

Shiro rit quand le chat posa sa patte sur sa joue pour lécher son nez — et prit la bête dans ses bras. Le bénévole sourit à son tour, s'approchant de Kido.

«Vous pouvez le prendre dès maintenant, si vous le souhaitiez.»

Après tout, il était pucé et vacciné. Ce fut devant le regard d'Hikaru qu'il accepta. Il y avait déjà réfléchi depuis un moment maintenant, avait fait une liste de règles pour que le chat se sente au mieux au préalable… Il n'y avait aucune raison de le laisser là. Il soupira, amusé, prenant la main d'Hikaru pour aller à l'accueil récupérer Chantilly-Poutre.

Voir son enfant aussi heureux réchauffa son cœur autant que le sourire de Shiro.

* * *

Après l'adoption du chat, les quatre rentrèrent à la maison, joyeux. Le chat fut mis dans le salon aux portes fermées, les temps qu'il s'habitue à son nouvel habitat — les enfants partirent jouer dans leur chambre et les adultes se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois entre eux. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme relatif et la soirée devant un nouveau film Disney après avoir commandé un fast-food quelconque.

C'est le lendemain après-midi que Shiro et Yukimura repartirent. Après que les deux adultes aient encore dormi ensemble, mangés leur déjeuner avec les enfants, il était temps à tous de partir. C'est à cette pensée que le cœur de Kido se serra. En deux jours, il avait eu le temps de s'habituer à la présence de Shiro et Yukimura, apprit à les connaître, aussi. Il s'était attaché un peu plus à eux à chaque minute passée à leurs côtés. C'était idyllique comme pensée, mais il s'était dit que ça serait mieux qu'ils ne repartent pas. C'était stupide. Mais voilà, l'amour l'avait toujours rendu stupide. Néanmoins, il riait avec Shiro, assis sur le bord du canapé, en attendant que Yukimura finisse de ranger ses jouets qu'il avait rapportés. Ce fût, habillé d'une cape faite main de superhéros, qu'il déboula dans le salon, son sac Frozen II dans ses mains, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

«Dites! On peut recommencer le week-end prochaiiiin?»

Kido rit doucement, suivit de près par Shiro. Les deux adultes se regardèrent un instant, avant de hocher la tête en même temps. Les enfants s'écrièrent de joie et Kido se redressa pour les raccompagner à la porte. Pourtant, alors que Yukimura allait passer devant lui, l'enfant s'arrêta pour lui tirer la manche. Il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à sa hauteur, la tête penchée sur le côté.

«C'était trop bien! Merci de pas avoir abandonné mon papa!»

Kido haussa un sourcil, alors que l'enfant lui plaquer un bisou sur la joue, avec un petit «clac» qui résonna légèrement. Il sourit, se redressa et ébouriffa les cheveux de Yukimura — qui se précipita à l'extérieur pour descendre sur la rue, tout en discutant de dragons avec Hikaru. Shiro s'approcha, avant de se tourner vers Kido.

«Maintenant, le but, c'est de partager le même lit tous les week-ends?»

Kido rougit un peu — sûrement. En tout cas, il sentit son visage chauffer et le regard de Shiro lui affirma qu'il rougissait bel et bien.

«Seulement si tu le veux.

\- Ça sera avec plaisir.»

Kido sourit. Quand il crut que Shiro allait repartir, l'adulte resta devant lui. Kido fronça les sourcils, prêt à demander pourquoi il ne repartait pas. Il n'en eut pas le temps, encore une fois.

«Je peux t'embrasser?»

Kido sursauta à la question. Pourtant, c'est presque immédiatement qu'il accepta. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Shiro. Maladroitement, comme deux enfants qui apprenaient à s'embrasser, assuré, comme deux amants qui s'aimaient depuis des années. Ses mains glissèrent sur les joues de Shiro, leurs corps se rencontrèrent un peu plus, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. On aurait pu croire que ça avait duré des minutes entières — en réalité, ce ne fut que quelques secondes, tout au plus. Mais c'était tellement enivrant, un tourbillon de couleur, de chaleur, de sentiments que Kido en perdit la notion du temps.

Quand les lèvres se quittèrent et que les regards se croisèrent finalement, Kido revint enfin à la réalité — ses joues chauffèrent devant le rire léger de Shiro, qui s'éloigna du corps de Kido. Après un clin d'œil et des salutations, il regarda Yukimura et son père être enveloppés par la nuit tombante.

Il savait, bien sûr, que ça allait sûrement trop vite. Que ce n'était pas moral de tomber amoureux aussi rapidement — de tomber dans les bras de quelqu'un aussi rapidement. Mais Shiro était un aimant. Dès la première seconde, il avait empli ses pensées. Il s'était imposé à Kido, par une prestance fragile, pour le torturer à son insu. Il savait que Shiro ne voulait pas tout ça – Kido se demandait encore si Shiro avait conscience de toutes les conséquences il avait eu sur sa vie, en quelques mois.

Mais c'était aussi ça, aimer. Tomber amoureux. Sortir de cette routine lassante qu'il apprenait à détester. Il apprenait, apprivoisait l'amour — peut-être était-ce synonyme de l'épanouissement qu'il cherchait depuis tant de temps maintenant? Et même si, à un moment ou un autre, tout ça devait finir par un échec et mat — parce que même un génie pouvait perdre —, il y avait bien des dragons qui élevaient des dragonnets qui avaient le droit d'aimer, eux aussi.

Le soleil déclina lentement, devant le regard de Kido. Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux d'Hikaru, qui le regardait, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il lui demanda pourquoi il semblait si heureux — si bizarre, sous ses mots.

«Ton papa, c'est juste une sorcière qui veut aimer une princesse.»


End file.
